Glossar der YouTube-Begriffe
Dies ist eine unvollständige Liste bzw. Nachschlagewerk, Glossar oder Lexikon über die Begriffe, die man auf YouTube finden kann. Von dieser Liste sind Projekte, Netzwerke usw. ausgenommen, diese gehören in eigene Listen. Die Begriffe müssen auf YouTube weit verbreitet sein, bzw. mussten dies historisch, um hier aufgeführt werden zu können. Begriffe, die nur einzelne YouTuber verwenden, gehören in die jeweiligen Artikel, sofern sie sich nicht zu einen eigenständigen Begriff auf YouTube entwickelt haben. :Siehe auch: Kategorie:Hintergrundinformationen Genres und Formate * Ansage, Video, in dem mindestens eine Person eine andere Person oder Gruppe für etwas kritisiert und die eigene Sichtweise, sowie verbindlich wichtige Informationen mitteilt. * AMV (lang Anime Music Video), bezeichnet ein Musikvideo, das mit Anime-Szenen unterlegt wurde * Arten von, Ansammlung von bestimmten Charaktentypen, Verhaltensmustern oder sonstigen Sachverhalten, die stereotypisch dargestellt werden * Back to (zu deutsch: zurück zu) * BookTube, (aus den Wörtern Book, englisch für Buch und Tube, Kurzform von YouTube) ist ein Modewort für Webvideos die sich mit Büchern beschäftigen * Challenge, Herausforderung, die es gilt in einem Video zu lösen und zu dokumentieren * Commentary, bezeichnet ein mit der Stimme nachkommentiertes Video in welchem ein Videospiel gespielt wird. Oft wird sich dabei kritisch zu einem bestimmten Thema geäußert. * Creepypasta, bezeichnet Grusel- oder Horrorgeschichte im Internet * DIY (lang: Do it yourself, zu deutsch: Mach es selbst), bezeichnet Tätigkeiten die von Amateuren ohne professionelle Hilfe ausgeführt werden können. Die Idee entstand bereits in frühen Unabhängigkeits-,Hippie- und Punkbewegungen und erlangte durch das Internet einen neuen Aufschwung. Durch Videos lassen sich ohne große Barrieren Fertigkeiten und Erfahrungen einfach an andere weitergeben, damit diese daraus eigene Dinge erstellen können. * Draw My Life (zu deutsch: Zeichne mein Leben), bezeichnet ein Video in welchem das Leben einer Person durch Zeichnungen illustriert und erklärt wird * Edutaintment (gelegentlich auch eingedeutscht „unterhaltsames Lernen“) ist ein Kofferwort, das sich aus den englischen Wörtern education (Bildung) und entertainment(Unterhaltung) zusammensetzt * Fakten über, Zusammenstellung von Fakten über einen bestimmten Themenkomplex * Fandub, bezeichnet von Fans erstellte Neuvertonung, bei der meist anderssprachige Inhalte in die eigene Sprache übersetzt werden * FAQ (lang: Frequently Asked Questions, zu deutsch: häufig gestellte Fragen), bezeichnet Videos in welchen Fragen zu bestimmten Themen oder aufgrund ihrer Häufigkeit beantwortet werden * Follow me around, Vlog in welchem die Person sich filmt, während sie etwas unternimmt und dadurch den Zuschauer Einblicke verschafft * Format, bezeichnet regelmäßig erscheinende Konzepte in Videos * Haul-Video, ist ein Online-Video, das von Privatpersonen im Internet veröffentlicht wird. Bei diesen Videos stellen Personen kürzlich gekaufte Kosmetikartikel und Kleidung, oft auch modische Accessoires vor * in Real Life, Videos die Vergleiche zwischen dem echten und alltäglichen Leben ziehen und sich auf humoristische Weise über diese lustig machen * Infotainment (Kofferwort aus dem englischen information und entertainment), versteht man den Teil eines Medienangebotes, bei dem die Rezipienten gezielt sowohl informiert als auch unterhalten werden sollen * Infovideo, Video das Informationen über Änderungen, geänderte Sachverhalte und Hintergründe gibt. EIn Video das Ankündigungen verbreitet wird auch als Ankündigungsvideo bezeichnet. * Katzenvideo, Video in welchem Katzen zu sehen sind. Oft erreichen diese aufgrund ihrer Niedlichkeit und des in dem Video verwendet Humor große Beliebtheit im Internet. Humoristische Bilder und Videos von Katzen mit orthographisch, interpunktorisch und grammatikalisch inkorrekte Worten werden auch als Lolcat bezeichnet. * Kochvideo, Video in dem Mahlzeiten zubereitet werden * Kurzfilm, Film mit einer geringen Laufzeit * Let's Play (zu deutsch: Lass uns spielen), auch Playthrough, abgekürzt oft LP, ''ist ein Video, in dem eine Person ein Videospiel spielt und es währenddessen kommentiert * Lifehack (englisch für ''Lebens-Kniffe) sind Hacks, die sich auf Unwägbarkeiten, Strategien oder Tätigkeiten des Lebens beziehen * Machinima, bezeichnet Filme die mithilfe von Videospielen erstellt wurden * Meine Routine, Vorstellung eines Vorganges der sich öfters wiederholt * Minecraft-Animation, Animation mit InGame-Szenen oder Templates aus dem Computerspiel Minecraft * MLG-Parodie, ähnlich wie YouTube Poop-Videos mit Unterlegung spezieller Memes und Sounds * Montage, Zusammenstellung von mehren Szenen, z.B. Schüssen in Videospielen. Oft werden diese Videos mit Musik und Effekten unterlegt * Parodie (griechisch παρῳδία parōdía „Gegenlied“ oder „verstellt gesungenes Lied“) ist eine verzerrende, übertreibende oder verspottende Nachahmung. Auf YouTube gibt es mehrere Formen, in welchem z.b. einzelne Songs, Filme oder auch andere Youtuber parodiert werden * Podcast (auch Podcasting), bezeichnet das Anbieten abonnierbarer Mediendateien (Audio oder Video) über das Internet * Prank (zu deutsch: Streich, vulgärer auch Verarsche), bezeichnet eine Handlung in welcher es darum geht eine Person oder Personnengruppe reinzulegen und dies auf Video zu dokumentieren * Reaktionsvideo (auch React oder Reaction Videos), bezeichnet gefilmte Reaktionen auf bestimmte Dinge. Dies kann eine Reaktion auf ein bloßes Video oder sonstigen auf dem Bildschirm zu erkennenden Inhalt sein, kann aber auch Dinge und Sachen aus der Realität beinhalten * Review, bezeichnet den Test und die kritische Bewertung einer Software oder eines Produktes (z.B. Food Reviews) * Roomtour (zu deutsch: Raum-Tour), Video in welchem die Person dem Zuschauer den Raum zeigt. Hierbei kann auf die Architektur, Technik, Raumgestaltung, gesammelte Gegenstände, Modifkationen, Fan- und Produktionsgegenstände oder sonstiges eingegangen werden * Speedart, bezeichnet einen sehr schnellen Ablauf von Zeichnungen auf digitalen Mal- oder Bildbearbeitungsprogramme, der meistens Hintergrundmusik enthält * Tag, Video in der ein YouTuber Fragen zu einen bestimmten Themenkomplex oder eines bestimmten Taggers beantwortet * Top-Listen , Zusammenstellung von bestimmten Inhalten zu einen bestimmten Thema. Meist geschieht dies in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge und Ordnung, die sich an der persönlichen Meinung oder bestimmten Kritieren misst, dies wird dann auch auch Ranking bezeichnet. * Tutorial, Anleitung für den Umgang mit einer bestimmten Software oder zu einen bestimmten Produkt oder das Verhalten und die Vorgehensweise zu einem bestimmten Sachverhalt * Unboxing, Online-Video, das von einer Person aufgezeichnet, kommentiert und gegebenenfalls bewertet * Vlog (Kurzform Video-Blog, seltener auch VLog oder V-Log, als Verb vloggen), ist ein Kunstwort aus Video und Blog und bezeichnet im Internet veröffentlichte Videos, in welchem sich eine Person zu einen bestimmten Thema äußert oder etwas aus dem Leben in Videoform teilt. Die reine Textform wird als Blog bzw. Blogging bezeichnet * Walkthrough, unkommentiertes Gameplay-Video * What's in My Bag (zu deutsch: Was ist in meiner Tasche?) * YouTube Adventskalender, spezielle Form eines Weihnachtsadventskalenders in welchem für jedes Türchen neue Inhalte veröffentlicht werden. Dies können z.B. spezielle Videos, Gewinnspiele, Downloads oder Kooperationen sein. * YouTube Poop (auch: YouTube Kacke), nachträgliche Bearbeitung eines anderen Videos mithilfe einer Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten wie Zusammenschnitten oder Unterlegen mit Videoeffekten Technik und Wirtschaft * Abobox, Anzeige der Uploads & der Aktivitäten der abbonierten Kanäle * Feed, siehe Abobox * Aufrufe, die Anzahl wie oft ein Video angeklickt wurde * Avatar, Profilbild eines YouTube-Nutzers * Call-to-Action (deutsch: Handlungsaufforderung), der Zuschauer wird zu einer Handlung oder Interaktion aufgefordert * Content ID, Funktion auf Youtube für Uhrheberrechtsinhaber um Inhalte auf YouTube zu identifizieren und zu verwalten * Creator Academy, Fortbildung für Webvideoproduzenten * Dislike, negative Bewertung eines Videos * Endcard, Endbildschirm, der nach dem eigentlichen Inhalt eines Webvideos erscheint * Jump Cut, Filmschnitt in einem Video der für ein verändertes Bild wirkend. Sie sollten vorsichtig eingesetzt werden, da sie auch für den Zuschauer irritierend sein können * Kanal, oftmals auch YouTube-Kanal oder Channel (engl.) genannt, ist ein eingerichteter Bereich auf YouTube, auf dem die Nutzer ihre Videos hochladen können * Kanalbanner, repräsentatives Bannerbild eines YouTube-Kanals * Kommentar, Meinung, Frage, Antwort, Bemerkung, Kritik etc., die man unter einem Video stellen kann * Like, positive Bewertung eines Videos * Livestream (zu Deutsch Echtzeitübertragung), bezeichnet ein Streaming-Media-Angebot, das in Echtzeit (englisch live) bereitgestellt wird * Metadaten, Daten, die Informationen über Merkmale anderer Daten enthalten, aber nicht diese Daten selbst. In YouTube werden sie verwendet um zu beschreiben warum es in dem Video geht * Monetarisierung, Möglichkeit mit seinen YouTube Videos Geld zu verdienen * Multi-Channel-Netzwerk, (kurz MCN oder Netzwerk, wortwörtlich übersetzt Mehr-Kanal-Netzwerk) bezeichnet man Unternehmen, die auf Videoportalen tätig sind und dort u.a. Eigen Kanäle/Projekte betreiben, neue Talente entdecken und fördern oder Verträge mit bereits bestehenden Kanälen abschließen, um sie an sich zu binden * Playlist, YouTube-Funktion um Videos in einer Abspielliste zu sammeln * Product Placement (deutsch: Produktplatzierung), bezeichnet die gezielte Darstellung von Markenprodukten in verschiedenen Medien. In Deutschland sind Produktplatzierungen zu kennzeichnen, da sie sonst unter Schleichwerbung fallen. * Schleichwerbung, bezeichnet die Erwähnung oder Darstellung von Waren, eines Herstellers von Waren oder eines Erbringers von Dienstleistungen in Programmen, wenn sie vom Veranstalter absichtlich zu Werbezwecken vorgesehen ist und mangels Kennzeichnung die Allgemeinheit hinsichtlich des eigentlichen Zwecks dieser Erwähnung oder Darstellung irreführen kann. In Deutschland ist eine Produktplatzierung notwendig, da sonst Geld- oder Sachzuwendungen drohen. * Strike, gesammelte Beschwerden aufgrund von Verletzungen von Community oder Uhrheberrichtlinien, die zu einer Löschung bzw. Sperrung des Kanals oder einzelner Videos führen können * Tag, YouTube interne Möglichkeit Videos zu kategorisieren und für Suchmaschienen zu optimieren * Teilen, Funktion um ein Video in sozialen Netzwerken oder auf einer Webseite mit einer Gruppe von Lesern, Besuchern oder Freunden teilen * Thumbnail, Titelbild eines Videos * Trends, YouTube Funktion, die beliebte Videos in deiner Region bzw. Sprache anzeigt * Untertitel, YouTube-Funktion, um Untertitel zu erstellen. Dies ist z.B. nützlich für Übersetzungen oder Barrierefreiheit. * Video-Editor, YouTube-interner Service zum Bearbeiten von bereits auf YouTube hochgeladener Videos * Videoanmerkung, Funktion Anmerkungen oder Verlinkungen auf YouTube Videos anzulegen * Videoeffekte, Ansammlung von visuellen und Audioeffekten, mit welchen Video produziert werden (können) * Videoqualität * Webvideo (auch Internetvideo oder Onlinevideo), bezeichnet ein Video, das auf Webseiten abgespielt werden kann * YouTube Algorithmus, mathematisches Verfahren in YouTube, das u.a. festlegt welche Videos vorgeschlagen werden * YouTube-Bot , Computerprogramm zur Automatisierung von Prozessen auf YouTube. Wird häufig für Fake Abos oder Aufrufe verwendet. * YouTube API (lang: YouTube Application Programming Interface), Schnittstelle für Entwickler, die Funktionen von YouTube nutzen wollen * YouTube Bewertungssystem, YouTube internes Bewertungssystem von Youtube zum Bewerten von Videos * YouTube Bait, Videospiele die für YouTube-Videos und Streams konzipiert wurden * YouTube Creator Studio (auch Kanalstudio), ist eine YouTube-interne Werkzeug-Sammlung zum Verwalten und Analysieren seines YouTube-Kanals * YouTube Film, siehe folgende Begriffsklärungen * YouTube Gaming * YouTube Go, App in Entwicklungsländern mit der sich Videos offline speichern und schauen lassen * YouTube Heroes (deutschsprachig YouTube Helden), ist ein Verbesserungsprogramm von YouTube * YouTube Kids, Angebot auf YouTube für Kinder * YouTube Music, Musikangebot von YouTube * YouTube Red, kostenpflichtige Mitgliedschaft auf YouTube, durch welche man die Videos werbefrei schauen, offline speichern und extra für YouTube Red produzierte Videos ansehen kann * YouTube Rewind, von YouTube Spotlight veröffentlichter Jahresrückblick in Form eines Videos, bei welchem verschiedene bekannte (vorallem amerikanische) YouTuber die Top Videos des Jahres in Grundzügen darstellen * YouTube Richtlinien, YouTube Vorgaben zu den Verhalten von Nutzern, Produzenten und sonstig Beteiligten * YouTube Serie, siehe folgende Begriffsklärungen * YouTube Space, von YouTube geschaffener Ort um Videokünstler bei der Produktion ihrer Inhalte, beim Erlernen neuer Fertigkeiten und bei der Zusammenarbeit mit der kreativen YouTube-Community zu unterstützen. * YouTube Spotlight, offizielle Kanal von YouTube, auf welchem Ankündigungen, Neuerungen und die jährlichen Rewinds hochgeladen werden * YouTube Startseite, länder- und kanalspezifische Hauptseite von YouTube * YouTube TV, siehe folgende Begriffsklärung * YouTube-Originalkanal (engl. YouTube Original Channel), war ein YouTube-Kanal, der von YouTube finanziell unterstützt wurde * YouTube-Partnerprogramm, bietet YouTubern durch Bestätigung ihres Kanals weitere Optionen für ihren Kanal freizuschalten * YouTube-Video Szene (Video- und Community-Inhalte) * Anime und Manga-Szene * Beef, vom englischen "Streit", ursprünglich aus dem Hip-Hop Jargon, bezeichnet eine aggressive Auseinandesetzung zwischen mehreren YouTubern * Clickbait (auch Clickbaiting oder Klickköder) bezeichnet einen Prozess in welchem der eigentliche Inhalt durch falsche oder halbware Versprechungen angepriesen werden. Dies kann z.B. durch das Thumbnail oder Versprechungen in der Endcard geschehen. * Community-Aktion, Handlung die von der Gemeinschaft eines bestimmten YouTubers oder einer bestimmten Gruppe durchgeführt wurde * Erster, Trend in sozialen Medien und Videoplatformen, in welchem der erste der in den Kommentarbreich schreibt, dies mit dem Ausruf "Erster" kennzeichnet. Viele sind oft genervt davon oder folgen mit Ausrufen wie "Zweiter", "Dritter usw. * Elsagate Neologismus aus dem Charakter "Elsa" aus der Disney Verfilmung von die Schneekönigin "Frozen" und "Gate" im Zusammenhang mit größeren Skandalen wie zum Beispiel Gamegate. Die Videos wirken auf den ersten Blick wie Inhalte für Kinder, enthalten aber meist fragwürdige Inhalte die nicht für Kinder bestimmt sind. * Griefer (engl., zu dt.: „Leidverursacher“) ist ein Spieler in einem Mehrspieler-Computerspiel, der versucht, anderen Spielern den Spaß am Spiel zu nehmen, ohne dabei direkt gegen grundlegende Spielregeln zu verstoßen. Auf YouTube wird dies meist mit trollen verbunden und es werden z.B. Spielserver zerstört, gehackt oder Gegenstände geplündert oder verändert * Hate, Hass und negative Stimmung, die in sozialen Medien verbreitet wird * Kanalzerstörung, Videos in welchen der Kanal eines YouTubers analysiert wird und ständig kritisiert und auf dem Arm genommen wird. Dieser Vorgang wird daher auch als Zerstörung bezeichnet. * Longboard Tour, Tour mit dem Longboard durch Deutschland von den deutschen YouTubern Unge, Dner, Cheng und Julien. Durch die Tour wurden Longboard-Videos auf YouTube beliebt. * Meme, Internetphänomen mit lustigen Bildern oder Videos * Shipping, Shipper sind Menschen, die sich emotional engagieren, während sie die Entwicklung von Liebesbeziehungen in einem Roman, einer Fernsehserie oder einer sonstigen fiktiven Erzählung verfolgen * Shitstorm' '(engl. shit (Scheiße) und storm (Sturm) bezeichnet man in sozialen Netzwerken, Foren und anderen Portalen und Communities vermehrt auftretende Kommentarwelle unter einem Post, Blogeintrag oder eben Videos * Troll, bezeichnet man im Netzjargon eine Person, die ihre Kommunikation im Internet auf Beiträge beschränkt, die auf emotionale Provokation anderer Gesprächsteilnehmer zielt. Es gilt der Grundsatz: "Don't feed the trolls" * Virales Video, Video was durch einen speziellen Inhalt sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommt und durch alle möglichen Medien geht * YouTube-Haus, Mehrfamilienhaus in Köln, in dem zurzeit die YouTuber Paluten, Herr Bergmann, Nouschka und Rotpilz wohnen. Dieser Begriff wurde auch von anderen YouTubern übernommen. * Army, Community eines bestimmten YouTubers, die zu dieser Person steht * geldgeil, Personen die viel Wert auf das Einkommen durch YouTube legen. oft abwertend, z.B. im Bezug auf Clickbait-Werbung * likegeil, Personen auf YouTube, die sehr hohen Wert auf Likes legen. Meist abwertend gemeint, da diese Personen oft danach betteln Personenbezeichnungen * Abonnenten, Person die einen Kanal auf YouTube abonniert hat, neue Videos also in der Abobox sieht * BookTuber, YouTuber, der sich mit Büchern auseinandesetzt * Famehure, YouTube-Nutzer, die nur auf eine hohe Anzahl an Likes, Aufrufe und Abonnements bedacht sind * Follower, Person(en) die einem YouTube-Kanal folgt, in dem sie ihm z.B. abonniert hat * Let's Player, Produzenten von Let's Play Videos * Vlogger, Person die Vlogs produziert * YouTuber, Personen, welche auf dem Videoportal YouTube einen Kanal betreiben und Videos produzieren * Hater, Person die etwas schlecht macht. Eine besondere Form stellen die Hater des Drachenlords dar, die sich als Haider bezeichnen. * Moderator, Person die das Recht hat, den Kommentarbereich eines YouTubers sauber zu halten Events und Preise * European Web Video Academy, (kurz EWVA) ist eine Düsseldorfer Akademie, welche Ende 2011 gegründet wurde1, die sich auf Web-Video-Produzenten beruht * Let's Play Day, Let's Play Event welches von World Of Nerds präsentiertet wurde und bisher erstmalig am 25.10.2015 in Münster stattgefunden hat, jedoch soll es laut Veranstalter weitere Let's Play Days geben * Play Button, Auszeichnung von YouTube, die in vier Typen vergeben wird. Ab 100.000 Abonnenten gibt es den Silver Play Button, ab einer Millionen Abonnenten den goldenen Play Button, ab 10 Millionen den Diamond Play Button und ab 50 Millionen den Ruby Play Button. * PlayAward, Preis für die erfolgreichsten deutschsprachigen Online-Videomacher * Tubecon, YouTube-Veranstaltung in mehreren europäischen Ländern * Tubefestival, deutsches Community-Treffen für YouTuber * Vidcon * Videodays * Webvideopreis Deutschland, deutscher Preis für Webvideos * XXL TuberDay * YouTube Awards * Youlius Award * YouTube Comedy Week * YouTube Live * YouTube Music Awards (kurz YTMA), sind eine von YouTube präsentierte Preisverleihung im Bereich Musik Siehe auch * Liste der Plattformen und Organisationen um YouTube * Liste der Videospiele mit hoher Popularität auf YouTubeKategorie:Begriff Kategorie:Hintergrundinformationen * Liste des häufig verwendeten Equipments für die Videoproduktion * Liste über YouTube fähige Geräte, also technische Geräte, auf welchen sich YouTube-Videos mittels eigener Apps schauen lassen. * Liste der Aufnahme- und Schnittprogramme * Liste der Markenzeichen von YouTubern * Easter Eggs und Aprilscherze auf YouTube * Geschichte von YouTube * gesellschaftlicher Einfluss durch YouTube * YouTube Software, Software die für YouTube konzipiert wurde * Zensur auf YouTube